1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner key and a frame assembly, and more specifically, to a corner key having a slot formed thereon corresponding to an engaging portion of the corner key and a frame assembly utilizing the corner key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a corner key 12 according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a diagram of a frame assembly 1 utilizing the corner key 12 in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the corner key 12 includes two bodies 120 which are connected to each other and form an L-shaped structure cooperatively. A tooth structure 122 is disposed on the surface of each body 120 respectively. As shown in FIG. 2, the frame assembly 1 includes four side frames 10 and four corner keys 12. Each two adjacent side frames 10 are assembled with one corner key 12 respectively.
In general, the corner key 12 is usually formed by an aluminum extrusion process. The aluminum extrusion process is a manufacturing process with low precision (thermal expansion and contraction of the aluminum after extrusion process) and an anodizing and a cutting process need to be performed on the side frame 10 after the aluminum extrusion process. Since the side frame 10 usually has burrs after being cut and assembly of the corner key 12 and the side frame 10 is usually performed in a force interference, it may cause a difficult assembly process. Furthermore, during the assembly process of the side frame 10 and the corner key 12, an included-angle error between the two bodies 120 of each corner key 12 and a displacement difference between the side frame 10 and the corner key 12 occurred in the assembly process may make an excessive assembly force applied to the corner key 12. Accordingly, not only the tooth structure 122 of the corner key 12 and the related tools may be damaged easily, but assembly precision of the side frame 10 and the corner key 12 may also be influenced, so as to reduce the production capacity of the frame assembly and increase the maintenance and replacement cost of the related process apparatuses.